There are methods for manufacturing a microstructure on a surface of a substance, such as photolithography, electron beam exposure (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-068618), X-ray exposure, nano imprint lithography, etc.
The photolithography, however, has draw pattern accuracy which depends on the wavelength of light used. At present, single dots each having a diameter of 10 nm can be formed even by the electron beam exposure capable of producing a microstructure of the smallest scale. There are difficulties in arraying these dots at a pitch of 20 nm or less by the electron beam exposure.
Meanwhile, there is a method for correcting pattern shapes and the like by deforming a mask substrate made of glass or metal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-242033). In this case, the extension/reduction rate does not reach even 1%. Therefore, a draw pattern which has once been drawn can hardly be changed by use of this method.